Since You've Been Gone
by CarlySue
Summary: One-Shot Song-Fic featuring song by Kelly Clarkson - Ginny and Harry dated and he cheated, making Ginny a better person than she ever was - first song-fic please be gentle -


Since You've Been Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JK Rowling's that you recognize!

Summary: A one-shot song fic with the song "Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson, which I don't own either…pretty much, Ginny was dating Harry for the longest time, and now he's gone and blown up the relationship, and yep...

Here's the thing we started off friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

Ginny and Harry had been friends since day one, sure she had that silly crush on him when she was younger, but that changed and they became awesome friends, always sharing things with each other. Then it happened, he asked her out, said that he really did like her, and in the end she had decided she liked him too…

You dedicated you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

Then she caught him cheating on her, with the one and only, Cho Chang, Ravenclaw princess, brains, beauty, everything…she was perfect…

She had opened his dorm room, to come up and talk to him, before meeting him to go on a sneak away date to Hogsmeade…apparently he wanted to get it on with Cho before meeting Ginny…

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

Ginny had ran from the room, crying her soul out, but it only took her a few minutes of sitting in the musty tower to realize she had never loved him, nor had he ever truly loved her…She had then gotten up, wiped off her robes, wiped her eyes, and walked from that tower like she owned the world. She had then gone to Harry's room, where he was still with Cho and smacked him, and then had a dangerous cat-fight with Cho, resulting with Cho in the hospital wing…and Ginny with a new found attitude

But since you've been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

I get what I want

Since you've been gone

Ginny then went and took what she had been saving for Harry's Christmas gift and bought herself a whole new wardrobe, ruining every other one of her outfits that Harry had ever liked. She went over the memories with him, and laughed, she had learned so much from him, that he would never realize he had done her a great deal of good…

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah yeah

Since you've been gone

She even laughed at how naïve she had been, he had never told her he loved her, only in the heat of the moment, which Ginny had always stopped before getting too far. He had never wanted her around with his "friends" and he always would disappear into the night, without a second glance at her…it was quite funny when she truly thought about it

How come I never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

I guess you never felt that way

From that day on, Ginny had changed, she had a new found backbone, and would stick up for anyone, and would beat anyone down, even Draco Malfoy was afraid to go near her…Ginny's new attitude, also attracted people to her sides, she had friendship that she never would have imagined, and it was like breathing in fresh air…

But since you've been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

I get what I want

Since you've been gone

He had kept trying to come back, convincing her brother he had done nothing wrong, it was just Ginny's "wild" imagination, he had always said, but it wasn't, and he wasn't ever getting her back…Ginny had "guts" like no one else, and she shined with pride and bravery out of everyone in any grade…

You had your change you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Ginny's life had changed from that moment, but it was for the better, and worse of the ones she hated, life was great…

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone


End file.
